Sweet
by Popcorn354
Summary: I quick, but sweet one shot I made up for harvest moon Animal Parade... Please read and review! I need CC to refine my writing skills please! AngelaxChase
1. Sweet

Hi guys! This is a quick one shot I put together very fast... I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE CC I am refining my writing! I know about spelling and grammar issues (Contractions in plain text… ik…) so don't bother, cuz I all ready know

Sweet

I can feel my mouth watering as I look down at the beautiful pudding sitting perfectly in the dish I am carrying. It jiggles like jello as I walk down the path in Flute Fields. I just know he's going to love it this time! Looking up at the orange roofed house getting closer and closer every step I take, my mind flashed back to my last attempt to make pudding.

Chase was a tough teacher. No doubt about that, you can just ask Maya, who's probably being pounded by him harder than he'll ever pound me. He's a perfectionist, cooking is his art, and maybe not so much Maya's, and I guess it must not be mine either.

I take 4 good raps on the door with the back of my hand. Feeling a slight breeze push through my hair, I rock on my heels nervously as I wait for him to open the door. Seconds turn to minutes. Maybe he wasn't home? Then I hear a voice, and the door swings open, it's safe to say I felt anxious in his sudden pressense.

His eyes beat down on me as I just stupidly stand there for at least a minute before he even says anything. An awkward breeze rushes by to compliment the moment; I can feel my soul begin to leave my body. Why am I always so nervous around you, Chase!

"Angela, I'm busy, I can't taste anything for you right now..." Chase grunts, just about ready to slam the door in my face.

Finally I mange to squeak out the words, "Wait!"

He stops closing the door, and waits for me to say something. Again, no words come out.

"Angela, I don't have time for this!" He tries to shut the door again.

I can just push the door open again in time to say, "Chase, please! I worked really hard on this! I followed your instructions EXACTLY!"

He rolls his amethyst eyes, and grabs the plate out of my hands, heading back into the house. I cautiously follow.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Chase yells with out even trying it, I know what's coming next, and "You can't cook it like THAT anymore! Pudding isn't supposed to be jiggly!"

I wince, "But will you please just try it!"

"NO."

"Bu-"

I try to shove it into his face. Quickly he sizes my arm, a little to fast. The next thing happened to fast. The slippery pudding slides right off the plate with ease... And onto my face.

The watery pudding seeps down my face covering one eye. It takes my a while to register what has just happened Chase smirks at my now oh-so-lovey pudding face. He leans in and whispers to me

"Puddings not supposed to do that," He half laughs.

I feel rage building up inside me. I clench my fists feeling hot tears well up in my eyes. Why couldn't I just do stuff right around him! Why am I such an awkward person? I blink to keep from letting the hot tears spill from my eyes. My eyes must have begun to turn red as usual. I have always been jealous of girls who can cry prettily, with silver fears falling from their sad puppy dog eyes, mean while my face gets red and swollen.

I am just about ready to run out of the house, but what happens next shocks me. Chase begins to lean in on me.

"Since you asked me to at least try the pudding," He whispers, giving me smoldering eyes.

I feel paralyzed, I am stunned, a cannot move.

He lets his tongue slide out of his mouth and onto my pudding covered skin. I can feel it sliding smoothly across my cheek. My heart speeds up and my face beats up all at once. My eyes widen.

I still can't move even after he's done. I can still feel the spot where is tongue touched my face. I can't seem to register it all... Chase... Tongue... Face... Mine...

He stares at my red face.

"You're pretty cute when you're all flustered like that!" He seems proud of what he's done, but at the same time I can still see that he is blushing too.

I stare at him right in the eye, still frozen.

He leans in again.

"The pudding was terrible," He whispers again, "Your face is way sweeter..."

He starts to lean in again, but this time he's headed for my lips. It all clicks in my head, and I'm able to push him away.

"WHAT THE HELL, CHASE!" I scream pushing him away, "YOU PERVERTED LITTLE–"

I feel anger building up inside.

"Angela!" Chase gets up, blushing a little, "Don't you like me too?"

He holds me around my waist and I shut up, frozen again. I am under his spell, I can never do anything when he's touching me...

He leans in to kiss me again. And this time, I'm going to stop him.

What do you think? Please tell me! The beginning was based a bit off of this: Credit to who ever drew it. I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters.


	2. LINK TO THE PIC!

OMG I JUST REALIZED THE LINK TO THE PIC WAS LEFT OUT! SRRRYYYY! BUT HERE IT IS!

.com/image/harvest%20moon%20chase%20fan%


End file.
